


Horse

by autumnangelwrites



Series: Summer Prompts Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Moments, Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnangelwrites/pseuds/autumnangelwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Damian tries his best to turn the Batcave into a petting zoo. Dick is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse

“Grayson—“

“No.”

“Grayson, really—“

“No.”

“Grayson, you’re the one that—“

“Damian, _no_.”

“—insists on saving every single—“

“Damian, where are we even going to fit a horse? We’ve already given up one corner of the cave to Batcow, and you _know_ that the only other place we could store a horse would be in the chemistry wing.”

“We can’t put a horse in the chemistry wing, Grayson. That’s _dangerous_.” Damian scoffed at his mentor, who threw up his hands in response.

“I _know_ that, Dami! Those things bite; they aren’t as sweet as they look, and we have to use that wing—“

“I _meant_ for the _horse_.”

“Damian. No.”

The young boy crossed his arms and _stared_. Dick glared back. When Damian didn’t let up, Dick’s shoulders slumped and he looked a little desperate.

“C’mon, little D! Batcow’s not going to share her heat lamp, nor her artificially grown grass, and we _really_ don’t have another place to put it. Can’t you settle for another cat?”

“Tt.” Damian turned back to the animal that was nosing at his shoulder. “I think I’ll name you Bathorse.”

Dick sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is one of those phases that kids are relentlessly teased about when they get older.


End file.
